How We Met
by Hidan Wuver
Summary: Have You Ever Wondered How Hidan And Kakuzu Met? Well Read My Version And You'll Feel The Friendship Build. Rated K Plus For Now.
1. Bloody Past

"Kakuzu remember the first time we met?" Hidan asked his very scarecrow looking friend (More like it Teammate). "How could I forget, just thinking about is terrifying." Kakuzu answered while a shiver crept down his spine. Suddenly Hidan gets lost in his flashback while Kakuzu was talking about something about money. From the flashback you could hear a storm and the rain was pouring down hard. A boy about the age of 9 could be seen, His hair was the color of shiny silver it dimly sparkled in the moonlight and the lighting. His eyes were amberish brown, he rubbed his eyes as if he was tired and to be true he was indeed very tired. Suddenly his eyes changed from tired to tears, he was crying and he was covered in warm violet blood. He fell to his knees and cried, he tried to clean off the blood of the people he had just killed but your probably asking "Who's blood is it?" Well I'll answer your question but do not cry nor become upset for the blood was from his very own parents. He sat in the blood staring at it with both hate and love but there was far more hate than love, then he got up and walked away from the bloody mess. He dragged himself towards an abandoned house and tumbled into the room in the upstairs and fell on top of the bed, and he cried more but then fell into a dreamless sleep. But the boy didn't know was that another man was watching him, for this house wasn't all that abandoned for the man lived in this place. The man just ignored the little boy and walked into another room and slept.


	2. A Bloody Nose and A Washrag

The bright light of the morning shined into the little boy's eyes as he woke up to a Tuesday morning, he yawned and stretched as he walked downstairs strangely he smelled…Breakfast? He began getting frightened as he walked down the steps but he sadly tripped over the second to last one which causing him to have a nose bleed and yelping in pain. A dark figure hovered over him, he was in to much fear and pain to look up then he felt him self being lifted up off the ground then the figure walked off. "WAIT!!" The little boy screamed out to the figure, the figure stopped but didn't turn around. The boy ran up to him and looks at him in confusion; he noticed the man was covered in stitches and black strings. The man turned around and the boy jumped in fright as he saw the man's eye were green and staring right directly into his. "What's your name boy?" The man asked in a deep haunting voice, the boy forgot completely about his nose bleed and only focused on the question the man asked. "Hidan." The little boy named Hidan finally answered, the man stared at him in the eyes again and a shiver ran down Hidan's spine. "My name is Kakuzu, but you won't know me for long." The man named Kakuzu answered back; he turned and walked back to his kitchen. Hidan seemed to follow him; Kakuzu stopped and stared at the boy again, he noticed Hidan's nose bleed. "What did you do to yourself? Try to commit suicide on the stairs I presume." Kakuzu chuckled but Hidan just looked away in shame, Kakuzu grabbed a wash rag and poured water on top of it and offered it to Hidan but he refused. "Kid why don't you want the wash rag? You can clean the blood off of your face." Kakuzu offered once again the washrag, this time Hidan slapped the washrag from his hand and stared at it, Kakuzu only sighed and picked up the washrag. "Kid I'll leave the washrag here, when you decide you want it you can get it." Kakuzu sighed while walking off to fix his breakfast; Hidan just stood where he was and stared at the washrag. Hidan suddenly started crying all over again and threw the washrag at Kakuzu, which hitting him in the back of the head. Kakuzu got up and picked up Hidan and had an eye to eye contact, Hidan could see pain and hurting inside his eyes just like he was. "Kid don't cry, I'm just a guy that wants to be alone because I've always been alone." Kakuzu said dropping his voice into a whisper, he dropped Hidan but Hidan simple followed him. Kakuzu sat on his dusty couch with his hands in front of his face, a low murmur could be heard from behind his hands and Hidan then knew he and this man felt the same pain and hurting inside. All that Hidan could think of doing was give Kakuzu a hug, the murmuring suddenly hushed and Hidan could feel arms wrapping around him and he felt hot tears on top of his head then he knew he was too hurting inside exactly just like him.


End file.
